


Six Months

by calibriluu



Series: Marliza Things [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, it's happy, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/pseuds/calibriluu
Summary: Eliza takes Maria out for a date for their six month anniversary of breaking Maria up with James Reynolds.





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction in the Hamilton fandom. I really appreciate comments, kudos, and feedback! The little things make my day!

Maria Lewis is red. She wears is daily, prancing around in red cardigans, red dresses, red skirts, red pant, and red heels. Her makeup collection also consists of things shades of red; which shades, I guess we’ll never know.

However, the most noticeable red is her lips. Full, luscious, and the first thing everyone sets their eyes on. They’re stared at a lot, especially by the perverted boys in class or the streets. It unnerves her, so she sends glares that could kill to anyone that sends a suggestive gesture or two her way.

Maria still shivers with fear at the thought of James Reynolds, who did much more than making suggestive glances at her. James Reynolds is her nasty-ass, former boyfriend.

And it’s not surprising that to match her color theme, Maria has highlighted her think. curly hair red. It stands out, even in the midst of dark brown curls. However, this is not the reason Maria Lewis is red as of right now.

“ Eliza, what the hell are you doing,” Maria stated more than questioned. Eliza had leaped off the bed and started peeling off her clothes in their shared dorm.

Even after half a year of being together, Maria was still a flustered mess whenever her girlfriend decided to even just take off her shirt, _with a bra still on. Why is she so damn beautiful_ , Maria thought as she gazed at her, aware of the flush spreading around her face and body.

“ Surely you remember it’s been exactly six months since we broke you up with that bitch of a boyfriend,” Eliza answered plainly, tilting her head at her girlfriends whilst showing off more of her chest. About half a year ago, Eliza found out that her crush ( Maria, obviously ) was being subject to abuse by her “ boyfriend”. Maria had come to class everyday with bangs in front of either eye, reclusive and timid, flinched at the slightest human contact, and limped every now and then.

Eliza had finished sixth period when she glimpsed in horror at a sight at the end of the hallway, a Maria cowering under the body of James Reynolds, who fondled parts of her body and occasionally slapping them too, including her face. Even from a distance, Eliza could see the bruises forming on Maria.

Reynolds noticed someone’s presence, and the two fled to the closest exit. Eliza’s attempt to chase them failed. Instead, she later came over to Maria’s house. After soothing and cuddling her for an hour, they eventually came up with a not-so-brilliant plan to separate the two. Long story short, James Reynolds ended up with a broken nose and 7 and a half years in prison. 

Since then, Eliza and Maria have been lovers due to the fact that they have been smitten with one another since they became study friends.

( _aaand back to the present_ )

“ Well, I would think so,” replied Maria, mildly surprised that Eliza was cursing. She was normally an adorable cinnamon roll. “ But that doesn’t explain why you’re stripping in front of my face.”

“ Dearie, I am taking you on a date. And please don’t decline. I’ve been planning this all week. Now go get dresses.”

“ You know I love you too much to say no to anything.”

“ Mhmm. I’ll keep that in mind for tonight.”

Maria stuttered for a response, but thought words were useless anyway. Despite Eliza’s bright and childlike behavior, she was definitely one to dirty talk. Only with Maria of course. Imagine her friends, and heaven forbid, her sisters finding out.

Maria hopped off the bed and started sifting through her clothes for anything decent. She hoped it wouldn’t be a super fancy place. Maria grabbed maroon pants and a white shirt with black and gray flowers on it, along with her swim team jacket.

For her, being on Columbia University’s swim team was one of the few ways she felt free while she was still dating James. the feeling of weightlessness and rush of cool water around her body was relieving. The swift bold strokes of her arms propelling her ahead of other teammates and competitors is exhilarating. Really though, she just enjoys being in water.

Eliza wore her signature teal sundress ( seriously, is that her whole wardrobe or something? ) and tied a green ribbon in her dark, straight hair. She had a little eyeliner and lipstick on.

The blue-clad girl watched Maria, following her to the sink to apply makeup. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Maria’s waist, making her squeak and drop the foundation brush.

“ Maria?” Eliza murmured into her love’s hair.

“ Yes babe?”

“ I love you, ‘kay? You don’t need to put everything on. You look just as handsome and lovely without it. It’s just a simple date. Besides, it gives yah cancer.”  
Maria leaned into Eliza’s touch, sighing as she contemplated her sweet girlfriend’s words.

“ I guess I can just put on lipstick then.”

Eliza responded by twisting Maria around and pecking kisses all over her face. The latter accidentally let out a quiet moan and Eliza giggled at her reaction, then turned away. She left the bathroom and into the bedroom.

“ Well I’m gonna go get our stuff ready, ya know,” Eliza stated somewhere in the bedroom. Remembering why they were on a date today, Maria tried to not recall the memories of James. Those times were in the past, times that consisted of a constant pining and longing for Eliza. Times that wanted Eliza, to touch her, to feel her presence when only the looming treat of her abusive, homophobic boyfriend was there.

_Focus on the date. No times for thoughts of that son-of-a-bitch._

“ You ready Maria?”

“ Y-yeah, I’m coming! Just a moment!”

“ Alrighty.”

Eliza linked her arm with Maria as they walked out of their shared dorm and the building. Maria absolutely relished being in contact with the other girl and Eliza knew it.  
   
The autumn weather felt very cool in New York, students and adults alike enjoying it before they had to huddle under layers of blankets and hot cocoa with friends and lovers.

“ So Eliza, what’s this great plan you have for us today?”

“ Hmm, well, uh, we’re gonna go lunch first? Or brunch? Food?” sounding more like a question than an answer. Maria barked a laugh, which raised the attention of the people walking/jogging by.

“ You dork, I meant where are we gonna eat?” Maria questioned once more while bopping Eliza’s nose.

“ Well? Where do you want to go?”

Dead silence.

“…you don’t have a plan, do you?” Eliza didn’t respond, opting to remain quiet.

“ Well, well, well. The tables have turned. Looks like I’ll be the one in charge. Lucky I’ve already got a place in mind. You know who Madison and Jefferson are, right?”

“ Um, yeah. They’re in my math and history class.”

“ Well, they went to this a couple times. They really loved it and kept chattering about it to me. Apparently, it’s got this wicked chicken and dessert selections. We could go there, if that’s what you want to do.”

Maria’s girlfriend whispered into her ear,” Course I do, it’s prolly some romantic place,” and gave her a few kisses on the cheek. It made Maria smile.

“ I’m pretty sure the place is called ’ Element Café ‘ and it’s just right down the street.”

“ Sounds nice. Let’s go!” Eliza exclaimed while dragging Maria down the sidewalk. The couple practically ran down the pavement, earning amused looks from passerbys. It was a breezy autumn day, full of hope for a better life in New York City.

Maria is red, red from the laughter elicted by Eliza, and hope for just a wonderful anniversary with the wonderful angel called Eliza.

( _end_ )

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya go! Please give me feedback in the comments, or just day hi. I like interaction. If you want me to write the second part, please shout it below. ( or just leave a kudo if you're shy :) )
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @thesselsewhere


End file.
